theepicmachinimafandomcom-20200213-history
The Guardians
The Guardians is an upcoming first machinima of The Guardians Trilogy. The machinima is directed by Joshua Jemmerson; written by Christian Bryce; and produced by Danny, Christian and David Bryce. The machinima, which is currently in production, will be released on June 10, 2016. Synopsis Crossed paths between Spartans lead them into a war between two human factions, The UNSC and The Lynx. Cast UNSC *Spartan Ajax: Defense Officer of the UNSC Genesis Defense Base *Spartan Kevin: Defense Officer of the UNSC Genesis Defense Base *Terrance Harold: Spy of the ONI Genesis Base 1 *Aaron Yeager: Lead Pilot Operator for the ONI Genesis Base 1 *Dr. Conley: Lead Doctor of the UNSC Marina *Commander Corvus: Commander of the UNSC Marina *Glenn Brooks: Leader of ONI Genesis Base 2 *Oscar Steadman: Pilot Operator for the UNSC Genesis Defense Base The Lynx *Commander Jameson: Commander of The Lynx and Leader of the Lynx Knights *General Eden: General of The Lynx *Captain Kyle: First Captain of The Lynx *Samuel Keagan: Storm Officer of The Lynx *Knight Isley: Knight Officer of The Lynx Knights Production Development In July 2015, Epic Machinima confirmed a new machinima coming to the channel that will be directed by Joshua Jemmerson and written by Christian Bryce. Joshua Jemmerson described this project as one of the biggest ones that will ever be done. In August 2015, Epic Machinima confirmed the machinima is in pre-production and will go into full production in December. Shortly after the announcement, Epic Machinima confirmed that this title of the machinima will be 'The Guardians' and that it will start a three trilogy series of machinimas. In a recent tweet, Epic Machinima confirmed that The Guardians was originally going to be an Extended Universe with each individual character having their own film. But, this was cancelled after the studio saw this move as unnecessary for this type of story. Epic Machinima confirmed that the machinima will get its score from Epidemic Sound and will be going through hundreds of tracks to find the perfect scores for the machinima. On December 22nd, Epic Machinima confirmed that sets are being built for the machinima. They also stated that they will take advantage of almost every new tool that forge has to offer. Design Joshua Jemmerson said that the machinima will feel, look, and sound different compared to his first few machinimas. He later explained that the design of the sets and armor, sets the tone for the machinima and that they will take the design very seriously. Body actors were required to play Halo 5: Guardians thoroughly to unlock various armor sets and visors for the characters. The machinima will have many Forgers working on the sets to get them as perfect as possible. The machinima is also said to be inspired by Star Wars and Terminator, describing the machinima as a galactic chase from hell. Filming Joshua Jemmerson stated that he will be the cinematographer for the machinima. He said that the style of the machinima will be drastically different from his other machinimas. He confirmed that it'll be his first machinima filmed in 1080p to "get every single detail in the game." Filming for the machinima will begin in January 2016 as said by Epic Machinima. Release The machinima was set to release in Q2 of 2016. Joshua Jemmerson said, "Had forge come out at launch, the machinima would be releasing sometime in February." He later went on to say that the Forge delay gave the production team more time to work on the story of the machinima. The machinima will release on Epic Gaming Live. On December 22nd, Epic Machinima confirmed the release date for June 10, 2016. Joshua Jemmerson said, "We honestly don't think we can get this out in February. Also, this gives us more time to get in those extra details for this machinima."